After All These Years
by captain-k-jones
Summary: They meet the summer before they both go off to college and a whirlwind romance ensues. Ten years later, they meet again.


_Thank you to o-u-a-timer, the-lady-of-misthaven, and zengoalie for beta'ing!_

 _This was written in order to celebrate cat-sophia's birthday! Happy Birthday Chica! I am so happy that tumblr has allowed us to meet and become friends! Have a wonderful day darling!_

 _ _DISCLAIMER: I do not own OUAT or its characters.__

* * *

 _Summer. 2005._

Bloody Hell.

It was hot. So hot, his white t-shirt clung to his form and his ripped jeans felt damp against his legs. Thankfully, he'd left the leather jacket at home. This was a horrible idea. This was… Killian Jones shook his head in annoyance.

It was the first weekend of summer and not just any summer. No, it was the summer after his final year of high school. It was his last summer in Storybrooke, Maine and he was stuck here. He could be at home with Liam and Elsa, watching a movie. In fact, he'd had tried to get them to come with him, but seeing as Elsa was eight and a half months pregnant she'd wanted to stay home. Not that he could really blame her. He could even be with Robin at the party his college girlfriend, Regina, had invited them to. Hell, at this point hanging out with Belle French at the library was better than this. But, he wasn't at any of those places. No, he was at a bloody carnival.

His hand ran through his wild hair. His jaw clenched, eyes rolling. Next to him, Will Scarlet bounced from foot to foot like a kid who couldn't wait to open his presents at Christmas. The carnival had been his idea. Scarlett had insisted they come to the annual festival as a last hurrah before they all left for college. On his other side stood David Nolan, his eyes narrowed as he strained his neck to scan the area. It was pretty obvious who he was looking for… Mary Margaret Blanchard, the daughter of the mayor and all around town princess. Those two had been dancing around each other all year and now that school was over it was David's last chance to make something happen between the two of them.

"There she is!" David murmured excitedly as he shifted and bumped Killian on the shoulder, a goofy grin on his face.

Killian stumbled slightly before settling himself. Honestly, it was as if the man had never seen a pretty lass before. Rolling his eyes at his friend's antics, he followed David's pointed finger until his gaze landed on Mary Margaret in the ticket line. Her back was turned to him, but there was no way he'd miss her petite frame and pixie cut. She was definitely there and next to her was…

His mouth went dry, eyes blown in shock. Mary Margaret was with someone he'd never seen before, someone who was most certainly the most beautiful lass he'd ever laid his gaze on. Her honey-colored hair hung just below her shoulders in loose curls. Even from his position, he could see that she had green eyes. Green. She was dressed in a simple black tank top with a red leather jacket over it and a _mini skirt._

He closed his eyes tightly and counted to ten in an attempt to rein his body back under control. Was she trying to kill him? _Bloody hell_. He didn't even know her and he already was acting as if he'd been in love with her since he was a wee lad. He was completely and irrevocably entranced by this girl, this girl who he'd only just laid eyes on, this girl who he'd never even spoken to.

"Come on! Let's go hang out with Mary Margaret and get…" David hiked his thumb in Will's direction, eyes full of irritation. "This one some tickets so he can stop acting like a child."

Killian barely felt himself nod as he began to make his way to the ticket line behind David and Will. He swiped his tongue across his lips, his thumb rose to rest on his mouth. His eyes twinkled in anticipation.

Oh, yes. Meeting with Mary Margaret sounded like an excellent idea and maybe he'd gather enough courage to talk to her friend, too.

* * *

"And then David said…" Mary Margaret's voice droned on in the background.

Emma sighed and pulled all of her hair to rest on one shoulder. She loved her cousin, she really did, but if she had to listen to one more story about this elusive David Nolan she might run all the way back to New York screaming.

It had been almost a year since she'd seen Mary Margaret last. She'd been so excited when her parents had suggested she spend her last summer before going off to Boston for college in Storybrooke with her favorite, and only, cousin. But, since she'd arrived this morning all Mary Margaret had been able to talk about was this guy she hoped would be at the carnival that night. So much for the girl's summer that she'd always - but not really - dreamed of.

"Quick!" Mary Margaret's panicked voice interrupted her thoughts and her cousin gripped her shoulders, yanking her so their bodies were facing. "Here he comes!"

She tried to keep her eyes from rolling, but the ridiculousness of this situation was overwhelming. They weren't in middle school any longer, they weren't even in high school. Her eyes glanced beyond Mary Margaret's shoulder to take in the three men walking towards them. The one in the middle was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in jeans, a flannel button up, and boots. The one on the left was shorter. His hair was dark and cut similar to a military cut, high and tight. He wore dark jeans with a grey henley.

Her eyes shifted to the one on the right and she felt her heart skip a beat. Her eyes widened as her mouth fell open slightly. Dear god, please, do not let that one be David Nolan. He was tall, but not as tall as the one in the middle. His dark hair was parted on the side with the larger section falling onto his forehead. Delicious scruff adorned his chin and cheeks and she yearned to run her fingers along his chiseled jaw. His eyes were blue, ice blue, like the waves of the ocean. He was dressed casually in ripped jeans, black converses, and a plain white t-shirt.

He was hands down the most gorgeous male she'd ever seen. She shifted her eyes back to Mary Margaret in front of her, who stood wide eyed and biting her lip. Suddenly, she was sure she felt the same as Mary Margaret did… which was crazy because she hadn't even met the guy.

Gripping her cousin's shoulders, Emma turned her body until they were side by side and plastered, what she hoped was, a happy smile on her face.

"Keep it together." She bit out in Mary Margaret's direction hoping she would hear her.

The three men finally reached them and the middle one - _thank god_ \- came forward, grinning.

"Hey, Mary Margaret." His voice sounded light as he tried to appear casual.

"Hey!" Mary Margaret, who seemed to have gotten a hold of herself, waved at the newcomers excitedly. "Emma…" She turned to face her. "This is David Nolan. David, this is my cousin Emma Swan."

David stuck his hand out and Emma took it in a firm handshake. "Nice to meet you, David, and who are your friends?"

David dropped her hand before pointing to the one on the left. "This is Will Scarlet." Will nodded his head in greeting.

David shifted his hand to the one on the right. She inhaled quickly and waited. "This is…"

The man in question surged forward, hand sticking out awkwardly. "Killian Jones." He finished for his friend.

 _Killian Jones._ Not only was he handsome, but he had an accent to go along with the looks. Emma took his hand in hers and it felt as if a current went through them both. Their eyes locked and the pull she felt was instant.

She was so screwed.

* * *

They were eight rides into their night. Eight rides and he'd yet to even speak anything but his name to Emma Swan. At this rate, by the time he'd actually be able to talk to her, the night would be over and his chance gone with it. It didn't help matters much that Scarlet insisted they run from line to line as though all of the rides would be packing up and leaving at any moment, the bloody wanker.

Currently the six of them were in line for _The Scrambler_ , a ride that contained three arms spinning in a large circle. From those arms sat four smaller cars that spun in their own smaller circle. Each car allotted two riders and the rider on the outside was often flung into the car wall by the other rider's body _._ It was a staple of cheesy carnival rides so the line was rather long.

Will was behind him, still bouncing from foot to foot in excitement. David, Mary Margaret, and Emma were in front of him, deep in conversation. Since meeting up with the girls David hadn't left Mary Margaret's side which, under normal circumstances, would be fine. The problem was that Emma was new in town and Mary Margaret was keeping her cousin close, so that left him with Scarlet. Kid-in-a-candy-store Scarlet.

Ignoring Scarlet, Killian glanced toward the ride and let out a sigh. Perhaps, he should just walk up to the lass and talk to her. Maybe even ask her to ride on the bloody ferris wheel with him, even though he'd never been on the blasted thing before. He tended to avoid it since he was not too keen on heights. But, it was meant to be romantic, right? Shuffling his feet forward, he turned and his gaze caught Emma's. He was sure he caught a faint smile before her cheeks turned a wonderful shade of pink and she diverted her eyes. Yes, talking to her was a marvelous idea.

Taking one confident step forward, he left Scarlet standing in their place in line and moved to stand next to David. He didn't miss the way Mary Margaret bumped Emma's shoulder with her own and shot her a knowing smile. Emma shook her head, but lifted her eyes to meet his.

"Killian." She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled coyly.

"Emma." He nodded his head as he scratched behind his ear. "I was wondering if you would…"

His question was interrupted when the ride attendant, Walsh as his name tag stated, called for the next in line, which happened to be Mary Margaret and Emma.

"Come on, Emma!" Mary Margaret grabbed her cousin's hand and pulled her along. "It's our turn."

Emma shot an apologetic smile in his direction before shrugging and following her cousin to the empty car in front of them. His fists clenched at his sides, features reflecting a look of displeasure. It was as if he couldn't catch a break when it came to this lass.

The ride started up slowly. The cars lurched forward as they spun in their circles. The first time Emma's car passed him, their eyes met and she gave him a little wave, which caused his heart to flutter. The second time she passed, her attention was focused ahead as she tried, in vain, to keep her body from colliding with Mary Margaret's and he couldn't hold in the light chuckle. The third time she passed, her head was thrown back, hair whipping wildly in the wind. He'd thought she was beautiful before, but now she looked like a goddess, a bloody siren.

His eyes shifted to David standing next to him. His friend seemed equally enthralled by Mary Margaret seeing as his eyes were following every move. A light, full laugh turned his attention back to the ride as Emma passed for the fourth time. Her smile lit up her face, her eyes twinkled in excitement. She was a bloody vision.

The ride began to slow and his body fidgeted with the need to _finally_ speak to Emma Swan. Making a split decision, he jumped over the rail for the line and made his way toward the ride's exit. He was tired of waiting.

She approached from the left, Mary Margaret walked next to her. Her skirt swayed slightly, her white converses kicking up dust as she made her way toward the exit _and him_.

"Emma." He spoke her name as soon as she was in earshot, as soon as their eyes met. His fingers tapped his thigh from the inside of his pocket. Their eyes met and he inhaled sharply. It was as if the very air around them had shifted, almost as if it had electrofied.

She smiled, the corner of her eyes crinkling, and ran her fingers through her locks. "Was there something you needed, Killian?" Her eyebrow rose as her eyes twinkled knowingly.

"Aye." He shifted his weight between his feet. "Perhaps, you would do me the great honor of joining me for a ride on the ferris wheel?"

"Yes." She spoke with no hesitation, her voice firm and confident.

* * *

She'd been surprised when she found Killian waiting for her after she got off _The Scrambler,_ but she'd hid it well. The walk over to the ferris wheel was spent in small talk as her arms swung at her sides.

"What's your favorite movie, love?" He questioned with a glance in her direction.

"Snow White." Most people thought it was weird that her favorite movie was a Disney film, but she could care less… she liked what she liked. "What's yours?"

"Peter Pan." She rolled her eyes. It wasn't the first time a guy had tried to imply that they were alike by picking a Disney movie.

"Really?" She shot him a look of disbelief.

"Aye." His eyes bore into hers and she realized, suddenly, that he wasn't lying. "Although, I prefer Hook to Pan. The boys a bloody demon. Who cuts off a man's hand and feeds it to a crocodile?"

She wanted to laugh at his question, but the serious look on his face gave her pause. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and bit her lip.

His hand scratched behind his ear. "Sorry, lass. I am quite passionate about all things Disney. Dave often teases me for it. Perhaps it's best to move on… What's your favorite color?"

"Red." She answered quickly. "And you?"

"Green. The color of the seafoam in the mornings." He murmured, softly.

Normally questions like this felt awkward to her, but his didn't. Maybe because it felt like he genuinely wanted to know, like he just wanted to know as much about her as he could.

"Have you always lived in Storybrooke?" She questioned while brushing his arm lightly.

He shook his head. "No. I moved to the states with my father and brother after my mother passed. We lived in Portland, Maine for awhile until my father disappeared. I was 12 and Liam 20 when it happened. He moved us here pretty quickly. He's the captain of a fishing boat."

Her heart seized in her chest. He'd lost his parents too. It was yet another thing they had in common. Reaching out, her hand found his and she intertwined their fingers.

"He sounds like a wonderful brother." She squeezed his hand in hers.

He grinned. "Aye. I owe him everything. He didn't have to take care of me, but he did. Where are you from?"

She looked up and saw the ferris wheel ahead. "Boston originally. I live in New York with my adoptive parents now. That is how I know Mary Margaret. She is my adoptive mother's niece."

His eyes met hers and a look of understanding crossed his features. She knew he wouldn't ask her to elaborate on her situation, not if she weren't ready. It filled her chest with warmth to know that he understood her so well.

The line to the ferris wheel was short, so they were able to get on pretty quickly. She wrung her hands in her lap as the ride attendant placed the safety bar over her and Killian's lap. A moment later, the cab moved back to allow another passenger to board the ferris wheel. It was odd. She's just met Killian Jones that night and she already had the desire to curl into his side for the ride. Hence why she was wringing her hands.

The ferris wheel began to move. She sighed and looked at Killian from the corner of her eye. His fingers tapped a pattern into his jeans nervously, his eyes trained on his lap. She couldn't believe how similar they were, how much they had in common. He was a kindred spirit and that was refreshing after having to deal with so many fake guys in New York.

She knew just from talking to him that he was someone she could trust, someone she wanted to know more about. They were at the top of the ferris wheel for the second time, when she decided to make a move. Reaching over, she intertwined their hands and felt Killian jump in surprise.

"Thank you for inviting me." She squeezed his hand gently.

His eyes trailed from their hands to her eyes, his lips formed a genuine smile. "I wanted to ask you from the moment I'd laid eyes on you. Then, after, it seemed as though I wouldn't get my chance."

"So.." She chuckled, her eyes shining in laughter. "You decided to seize the moment and wait for me to get off the ride?"

He nodded, shoulders lifting nonchalantly. "Seemed like a good idea at the time." A smirk formed and he winked in her direction. Heat flooded her cheeks at his expression, his positively indecent expression that should be illegal. "Besides…" His tongue darted out to lick his lips and she felt her stomach tighten. "It got me here, sitting next to the loveliest lass at the carnival, didn't it?"

"Loveliest?" Her eyebrow rose in question. "I bet you say that to all of the girls you've taken on the ferris wheel over the years."

He leaned toward her, head inclining so his lips were centimeters from her ear. Her heartbeat raced in response and her body swayed toward him slightly. Her eyes closed as she felt his warm breath tickle the skin of her ear and neck. He hadn't even kissed her yet, but she wanted him too. She wanted to turn her head and press her lips to his, to find out what he tasted like.

"I'm going to tell you a secret, love." His voice, low and smooth, sent goosebumps down her spine. She had to focus in order to hear what he said next. "This is the first time I've been on this bloody death trap. I'm not too keen on heights, you see, but I couldn't pass up a moment alone with you."

Her head whipped in his direction, shock overtaking her face. Her mouth opened slightly as the reality of his words fell over her. He'd wanted to be alone with her so badly that he'd ignored his own fears. No boy had ever said anything like that to her. It made her feel special, cherished. She may have just met Killian Jones, but he was already making her feel things she'd never felt before.

Leaning forward, she rested her forehead on his so that their noses touched ever so slightly. His free hand came up and played with one of her curls, she kept the other firmly in her grasp.

"Well," She murmured, her free hand rising to cup his cheek. "I guess it is a good thing I wanted to be alone with you, too, then."

Tilting her head so that their noses could slide next to one another, she touched her lips to his lightly. Her eyes closed gently as she savored the feeling of his warm lips slanted over hers. Her fingertips trailed from his cheek down his neck until they were able to comb through the hair at the nape of his neck. A low groan escaped his lips as she inclined her head to deepen the kiss.

Releasing his hand, she moved hers from his leg to rest on his chest and she could feel how quickly he was breathing. Both of his hands rose and entangled themselves in her long locks as they cradled the back of her head. Scooting closer she pressed her body against his as his tongue ran quickly across her lips. This kiss was everything she'd hoped it would be.

They'd barely noticed the ride had come to a stop until a gruff voice cleared it's throat in front of them. Her eyes opened and from the corner of them she caught sight of the ride attendant standing there with a knowing look on his face. Without taking his eyes off of her, Killian shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out six more tickets. His hand moved from her hair to cup her face, his thumb caressed her cheek.

His arm darted out to the ride attendant, tickets in his hand. "Another go around if you'd be so kind, mate."

The ride attendant took the tickets with a nod in their direction. A moment later, Killian's hand tangled itself back in her hair and pressed her lips to his. Laughter bubbled from her chest and she smiled into the kiss. Vaguely she heard their friend's hoots and hollers from below as the ride started up again, but she paid them no mind as his arm wrapped around her waist and she groaned.

This was not what she'd expected when she'd decided to visit her cousin for the summer, but she wasn't complaining.

Not when it was shaping up to be the best summer she'd had in a long time.

* * *

 _Summer. 2015. Ten Years Later._

His feet bounced quickly as he fidgeted in the stiff cloth seat of the plane. He'd be back home in Boston after about three hours. His trip to Miami had been successful, very successful. At twenty-eight years of age, he was the top earning corporate lawyer of his firm and he'd just secured their newest big name client. At this rate, he would be making partner in no time. It would be the culmination of everything he'd been working towards since he'd left Storybrooke ten years ago.

Shaking his head, a small chuckle escaped his lips. Ten years. It was hard to believe that it had been ten years since he'd left that town. His brother was now the proud father of three children: two boys and one girl. Each one of his niece and nephews were the apple of their uncle's eyes. They often came to Boston over the summer to spend time with him, in fact they were due at his house sometime tomorrow evening.

A wistful smile appeared as he thought back to that summer, to the summer that taught him what it felt like to be loved unconditionally and to return that love ten-fold. He couldn't believe it had been ten years since he'd last seen _her._ He'd never expected to meet someone like her and, of course, it had to happen the summer before he went off to UCLA. They'd made the best of their time together, however. Mary Margaret and David often joked that they were attached at the hip. At one point it had gotten so bad, Scarlet had refused to be around the two of them together. But, it had been worth it. He just wished they would have had more time together.

His hands ran through his hair and he dropped his head down, his chin hitting his chest. Lately, it seemed like his thoughts were always returning to her. Especially, ever since he and Milah had broken up. Milah. The woman who wanted to marry him, the woman he'd spent three years of his life with, the woman who'd left after she realized she wanted something different from him.

He exhaled, shut his eyes, and tried to force his thoughts away from the mess that was Milah. She wasn't the first woman to realize that he didn't want the same thing that they did. In fact, they all seemed to reach that conclusion eventually. And it wasn't that he didn't want to get married. It was just… He wanted that spark, that intensity he'd only felt one other time in his life. He wanted the easiness that had been present that summer, the instant connection he'd had with her.

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his jean-covered thighs his hands pulled gently at his hair. How absurd could he possibly be? He'd spent the last ten years comparing every relationship he'd had to the one that had only lasted three months when he was eighteen years old. He should've moved on by now. He should've…

A joyful laugh from behind him interrupted his thoughts and he felt his body stiffen. He knew that laugh, he would know it anywhere. He'd spent months being the cause of that laugh. It was the same laugh that, at one time, he'd lived for. Lifting his elbows from his thighs, he stood. His eyes scanned the rows of seats behind him until… Her seafoam green eyes widened as they met his gaze. Shock overtook her features. Of all the planes in all of the towns across the states, how did she happen to land on his?

He propelled himself forward down the aisle, drawn to her in the same way he was all those years ago. As he gets closer he noticed a small lad sitting next to her in the window seat. Strapped into his seat, the young lad appears to be around four years of age. A mop of curly brown hair sit upon his head, his green eyes trained on the woman next to him as he babbled on about superheroes.

With each step closer to her it is like the air around them electrified. Her eyes followed him down the aisle until he stopped at the end of her row. The seat next to her was, conveniently, empty. His fingers scratched behind his ear nervously. She looked… There are so many words that came to mind: amazing, marvelous, breathtaking, but none of them seemed to fit the sight of the woman in front of him.

His lips lifted in a small smile as he rested his hand on the top of the chair next to her. She tilted her chin up to hold his gaze. His heart thumped rapidly in his chest. He couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"Hello, Emma." He murmured, voice low and shaky from nervousness. "It's been a long time, love."

* * *

"Momma… how long till we get home?" She looked up from her book to meet the questioning eyes of her four-year-old.

They'd been in Miami for a week visiting her adoptive parents. The Swans had relocated to Florida right after she'd finished medical school while she and Henry had remained in Boston. It was a good move for them and one she'd definitely reaped the benefits of.

She turned her attention back to her son in the seat next to her. It seemed like the more he grew the more he looked like his father, not that Neal would ever know this. He would actually have to be involved in her son's life to know what he looked like and Neal wasn't. In fact, he'd never even met Henry. He hadn't stuck around long enough to see their son being born. Not that it really mattered to her. She'd taken care of Henry just fine on her own and she had the best support system in her friends, Ruby and Belle. Not to mention Mary Margaret and David doted on him when they were in town. No, one thing was for sure… Henry Swan did not lack in love.

She smiled and patted him lightly on the head. "Just under three hours, kid. Then, we will be back in Boston."

Henry's nose scrunched up in distaste. "Three hours! But that's…" His shoulders slumped in his carseat. "That's forever, Momma. Aunt Ruby said we could watch Ironman when I got home. Can we make the plane go faster?"

Laughter bubbled out of her at her son's words, her head tilting back until it hit the chair behind her. The things that came out of her son's mouth sometimes were simply too much. Lowering her head, she opened her eyes and it was like she'd forgotten how to breathe.

She'd recognize those eyes anywhere. They were the blue of the ocean waves, they were the eyes she'd spent three months staring into ten years ago, they were the eyes of Killian Jones and he was staring at her from four rows away.

Her heart stuttered as he made his way down the aisle towards her, the air hummed the closer he got. How was it possible for him to look just as good as he did ten years ago? His dark hair disheveled as it always was. He wore a simple pair of jeans, flip flops, and hoodie. No… She was wrong, he looked better. Like a fine wine that only got better with age.

That summer had been the best summer of her life. So much so that she hadn't wanted to leave Storybrooke at the end of it. She had wanted to stay and just be with Killian. He was her everything, but life didn't work that way. She had plans, big plans, plans of medical school and making something of herself. So as much as she wanted to stay… she couldn't.

Her stomach twisted. She could feel the small tears form in the corner of her eyes as she remember her first week at Boston University. She'd wanted to call him so many times, but she also knew he was off living his own life in Los Angeles. So she'd convinced herself that it had been just a summer fling, something fun that had meant nothing to either of them. But no matter how much she convinced her head that Killian didn't matter, her heart had never quite caught up and now here he was.

She wiped her eyes discreetly before he stopped in front of her. Her gaze had never left his as he rested his hand on the empty seat next to her.

"Hello, Emma." His voice was low and wobbly. "It's been a long time, love."

Hearing the endearment, the same one he used all those years ago, seemed to snap her out of her thoughts. She smiled, her eyes full of warmth and happiness.

"Killian." She shook her head. "I can't believe you're actually here. It's been… years."

His fingers tapped the top of the empty seat next to her. "Aye. It's been far too long, lass." His eyes fell to the empty cushion next to her. "Would you, uh…" His hand rose to pull the hair at the nape of his neck, a nervous action she'd seen him complete hundreds of times. "Do you care if I sit?"

She shook her head, gently. "I would love for you to join me."

She heard him exhale in relief as he sat. His hand brushed against hers and she felt the familiar electricity that had always been there. Some things never change.

"Momma?" Henry's head popped out from beside her and she turned her attention from Killian to her son. "Who is this?" His eyes danced with questions.

"This…" She shifted her gaze from Henry's to meet Killian's, a smile overtook her face. "This is Killian Jones, Henry."

Killian's features shifted into a joyful smile as he put his hand out for Henry to shake. Her son took it without hesitation and murmured a _nice to meetcha._

She brushed the hair from Henry's eyes and explained further. "He's a… he's an old friend, kid. One I haven't seen in a long time."

Henry nodded and turned his attention back to his Leapster in front of him. She twisted her head and found that Killian was staring at her and her son, admiration shined eyes. Her breath caught in her throat.

Despite what she'd told Henry, Killian Jones was not just a simple _friend._ He was her first love, the one she'd never forgotten, the one she compared every other guy to. And now, he was sitting right next to her staring as if she'd hung the moon and stars.

* * *

When the plane took off and no one claimed the seat next to her, he was eternally grateful. They kept things light for the first hour or so, catching up on the events of the last ten years. After she introduced him to Henry, he pulled out his phones and shows her pictures of Liam's children. Eventually, Henry fell asleep in his seat next to her and somehow their conversation turns toward that summer.

"You were the most beautiful lass there. How could I have not noticed you?" He looked at her, eyes imploring.

"Please." She laughed. "All you saw was a mini skirt and leather jacket."

"No." He placed his hand over the one resting next to him. "I saw you, strong and independent. Just as I still see you now." His voice was raw, but serious.

She lifted her eyes to from his hand to meet his gaze. "It was one of the best nights of my life." She murmurs faintly.

His eyes widen as he inhaled deeply. "Mine, too." He confessed.

His heart hammered in his chest. After all of these years, it's still there… this instant connection, this understanding. He'd never moved on from her for this reason.

"So, Boston?" Her voice broke into his thoughts.

"Aye." He smiled slightly. "I left LA about three years ago. Boston has been home ever since."

She shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe we've lived in the same place for three years and never knew it! Where is your favorite breakfast place?"

A genuine smile overtook his lips. "That's easy. Granny's. Its a small place on the corner of…"

"Fifteenth and Main." She finished for him, her head falling to the side, lips parted slightly.

"You know it?" His eyebrows furrowed in question.

"Know it? My best friend is the owner's granddaughter. Henry and I practically live there." Her eyes widen with shock. "I can't believe we've never seen you there."

"Me either…" He whispered.

It is like no time has passed. He is reminded of the night at the carnival when they realized how much they had in common… it seemed like that still held true, even after ten years. His eyes drifted to his hand still on top of hers. He wanted to intertwine their fingers, to wrap his arm around her shoulders. He felt like he could breath again after so many years under water.

He should've known it would be Emma to make him feel this way, she was the one who made him feel it in the first place. He should've never let her go, should've fought harder to keep her in his life.

But, maybe, he could fix that mistake now.

* * *

She fastened her seatbelt to prepare for landing. The last two hours had been nothing like she'd expected when she had gotten on the plane. Finding Killian was a surprise… a very pleasant one. In fact, she didn't want the flight to end. She wanted to spend more time with him, more time catching up and enjoying his company. Talking to him felt the same as it did that evening in Storybrooke. It was simple and easy, something she'd missed.

The plane landed and she turned to begin packing up Henry's flight bag. Goosebumps formed on her back when she felt Killian lightly touch her arm. She turned toward him, grinning.

His eyes were filled with vulnerability, something that she wasn't used to seeing there. His hand fell to his side as he shifted from one foot to the other. "Emma… I was wondering if you would care to accompany me on a date later this week?"

Her smile faltered, gaze returned to her sleeping son. She may want to spend more time with Killian, but what if he wasn't ready to date someone with a child. She was a package deal and Henry was apart of that package.

"Emma…" His voice trails off as she turns her body back toward him.

"He's part of the deal too, you know." She murmured. "Henry, I mean."

He nodded, eyes full of understanding. "I know. I wouldn't expect anything less, love."

His sincerity should frighten her, but it doesn't. Killian and her have a history and she knew he would never purposely hurt her. She held out her hand and his phone is placed there a moment later. She programed her number in quickly.

"Call me later this week. I need to know a couple days in advance to arrange for a sitter." She handed the phone back to him.

It is his turn to get off the plane, so he grabbed his bag and smiled. "Later this week." He confirmed. "It was great seeing you, love."

Her heart skips a beat. "You too, Killian."

And then he is gone, down the aisle to get off the plane. She turns and gathers her still sleeping son in her arms, feeling lighter than she has in years.

Who knew a plane ride to Miami would have such an impact on her life?

* * *

There was a bounce in his step, a lightness in his heart that hadn't been there in ten years. Emma Swan. He had a date with Emma Swan, with the one who got away. His eyes scanned the airport parking lot, looking for the valet who had gone to get his car, and landed on Emma. Around her were three suitcases and Henry's car seat. Henry was still asleep in her arms. The line for the taxis was empty.

His made a quick decision. His feet carried him across the lot until he stood next to her. "Need a lift, love?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice and pivoted quickly while checking to make sure Henry was still asleep. He noticed how tired she looked almost immediately, the bags under her eyes gave her away.

"Killian." She breathed in relief. "You scared me."

He scratched the crown of his head. "Apologies, love. I saw you alone with no taxi in sight and thought I would offer my car." His hand swept to the now waiting black Mercedes sedan across the lot.

He watched as she bit her lip, her head shaking. "Thanks for the offer, but I would hate to make you drive us home when you are tired, too. We can wait."

He leaned down and grabbed Henry's car seat in one hand. "Emma, love, let me take you home. You're tired and who knows how long you'll have to wait for the next taxi."

Her shoulders sagged in relief. "Okay. Thank you Killian."

He waved her off and grabbed two more of her bags before following her to his car. It looked like he would be able to spend more time with Emma before the night was over and he couldn't be more thankful.

He shut the trunk just as Emma had secured the car seat with Henry in it, a thankful smile on her face. His heart swelled. It was almost as if they were a family returning from a vacation and for a moment, even though he knew it was too soon, he let himself believe that he could one day have that family with Emma and Henry, that he could one day be a father figure to the lad.

He hadn't expected Emma to come back into his life, but now that she was here.

He didn't plan on letting go.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you feel up to it.**


End file.
